fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Magi Hussie/Striking Strength
Introduction Striking Strength is the amount of physical force an individual can deal out. In other words, it is the physical Attack Potency of an individual. It may or may not depend on Lifting Strength. Striking strength describes the power behind the character’s physical blows. Generally, anything that has to do with the character’s actions instead of passively holding up weights is about this category. While lifting strength is a static value which can be measured in units of weight or mass only, striking strength is different. It relies more on “action” which is a combination of both speed and mass. As such, striking strength requires a whole different classification system. For more specific information regarding the meaning of the terms, see our Attack Potency and Tiering System pages. Please note that Striking Strength doesn't automatically scale from Attack Potency unless there are Feats suggesting otherwise. For example, if a character used their strongest energy blast to vaporize a city, it would only scale to their physical strength if they were able to physically harm opponents that can withstand the aforementioned energy blast, or vice-versa. Following the same convention as Attack Potency, a "+" sign is used as "Mountain Class+", not "Mountain+ Class". (Credits to VSBW for most of the information provided here) Levels of Striking Strength *'Below Average Human Class' *'Average Human Class' *'Peak Human Class' *'Enhanced Human Class' *'Superhuman Class' *'Building Class' *'Large Building Class' *'Superblock Class' *'Town Class' *'City Class' *'Mountain Class' *'Small Island Class' *'Island Class' *'Country Class' *'Continent Class' *'Supercontinent Class' *'Dwarf Planet Class' *'Moon Class' *'Planet Class' *'Giant Planet Class' *'Brown Dwarf Star Class' *'Sub-dwarf Star Class' *'Dwarf Star Class' *'Subgiant Star Class' *'Bright Giant Star Class' *'Hypergiant Star Class' *'Supergiant Star Class' *'Star Cluster Class' *'Dwarf Galactic Class' *'Galactic Class' *'Galactic Cluster Class' *'Supercluster Class' *'Universal Class' *'Macroversal Class' *'High Universal Class' *'4-D Universal Class' *'Low Multiversal Class' *'Multiversal Class' *'Multiversal+ Class' *'High Multiversal Class' *'Low Complex Multiversal Class' *'Complex Multiversal Class' *'High Complex Multiversal Class' *'Low Hyperversal Class' *'Hyperversal Class' *'Omniversal Class' *'Irrelevant' Notes We have revised the chart to mirror the naming conventions of our Attack Potency and Tiering System pages. If you encounter a page that was accidentally overlooked, and uses a different system than the one listed below, we would appreciate the help to correct it. You can do so by following the instructions in this blog post. We also had problems with accurately converting pages with different striking strength and attack potency statistics. If you encounter pages with either unknown or too high striking strength ratings, you can start a thread in the content revision forum board in order to correct it. If you notice pages, featuring physically oriented characters, with comparable attack potency and striking strength values, but the former includes an "At least", "Likely or Potentially", "Possibly", or "+" sign, and the second does not, it is also appreciated if you can help out by including this in the striking strength statistics. Other Stats (Coming Soon) Category:Blog posts